In the insurance industry, it is desirable for entities such as health plan administrators or carriers that administer benefit-related insurance claims, such as medical claims, dental claims, vision claims, prescription drug claims, occupational and non-occupational claims and enrollment information to periodically evaluate the data that have already been processed and/or paid under each policy to assess the cost and utilization associated with the policy and/or for a variety of other reasons. However, data collection and processing prior to substantive analysis of the data may be a time consuming and expensive process. First, the data from each data source is submitted in one or more non-standardized data formats, requiring reformatting of the data prior to data analysis. Thus, the individuals working with the data from multiple sources must have computer programming skills in addition to business analysis skills. Then, once the data have been formatted, it must be quality checked for formatting and data accuracy as well as for compliance with industry or carrier norms or trends. These quality checking processes may be time-consuming, tedious and labor-intensive processes that require individuals to manually review thousands of data items. As a result, human error in the quality checking processes is not uncommon. Thus, there is a need for a system that addresses the drawbacks of the existing approach to formatting and quality checking of data to prepare the data for analysis, for example, by employers, health plan administrators or other entities.